


Desert

by LostintheFandom



Series: Mechangaroo AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Mechanical Kangaroos, Ficlet, Gen, It came to me while watching the Desert King and Kangaroo Dundee, Mehcangaroos, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostintheFandom/pseuds/LostintheFandom
Summary: I was sitting there and I was like "What if... Kangaroos?" and then this happened. Enjoy?





	Desert

The scorching sun battered the rusty, iron-rich ground and dry winds created billows and whirlwinds of loose rust and rare blue-green glints of iron sulfate. Despite the dryness of the air and ground the metal thickets and grasses still stood strong in the face of adversity. Rare crystal trees sprung up from the ground here and there, providing shade from the midday sun.

The population of mechangaroos was no stranger to such arid conditions, for them this was a way of life. Those not strong enough to survive it had their energon boil in their plating and they succumbed to the heat of the droughts. The rest survived and lived to see the rains.

Lying under a broad thicket was a mostly white ‘roo. His paws and the tip of his tail were black as was his helm and he was careful to keep away from the sun’s glare in the day lest he risked his processor overheating. His glowing optics and the small blue platelets underlining his optics did a good job of reflecting a majority of the light that hit his optics or around them.

His creators designated him Jazz soon before falling prey to the droughts. He knew well the importance of releasing as much heat as possible during the day. His plating was loose and open, allowing his protoform to breathe, and his coolant coursed close to his epidermal layer. His fans worked diligently even in the shade where it was several degrees cooler.

Beside him was a larger ‘roo and a long term friend, Prowl. The ‘roo had a similar pattern, most of his body was white, his arms were black and his paws white. His ears were black with stark red tips, and his entire tail was a glossy black that ran in a straight streak from the tail to between his shoulders.

“I think we’ll make off without a drought this year,” Jazz said as he looked around the scrubland.

Prowl merely hummed in acknowledgement from his half asleep state.

“I can smell the rains coming,” Jazz said with a happy thump of his tail.

“And if it doesn’t rain,” Prowl began with a yawn, “Prime has picked a good spot to settle. The watering hole will do us good for two groon at least.”

Indeed, Jazz watched the near-adult younglings frolicking in the water under the shade of a crystal lace-tree. Some of them went about bothering the adults who wanted nothing more than to recharge until dusk. Prime himself was hard-pressed to shoo away a couple of daring ‘roos that hopped closer than strictly necessary.

It would be a good metacycle this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, man. It seemed like a good idea, I don't even have the excuse of it being late at night it's like 11:20am in WA when I'm posting this. I might make it a series


End file.
